darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Jedah Dohma
Jedah Dohma first appeared in Darkstalkers 3 along with other newcomers, Lilith, Q-Bee and B.B.Hood who has similarities with the Grim Reaper. Initially he was designed to be Berial Jr., but this concept was changed during the development of the gameCapcom, (2008). Darkstalkers Graphic File. Udon Entertainment Corp, pg. 112. ISBN 1897-37604-9. Jedah also appeared in Capcom Fighting Evolution and Cross Edge. Background Though he is over 6000 years old, he is the youngest out of the three High nobles of Makai. He was always concerned about the future of Makai. He believed that if Makai was left to rule by Berial, the master of the Aensland family and the true ruler of Makai, then it would grow old and begin to decay. Berial would most likely say that is destiny and life. To Jedah, Berial was a being who should not exist. He looked for an opportunity to kill Berial and waited for the right time to strike. After the death of Garunan, the master of the Bosital family and the oldest of the three high nobles, Jedah had a young confidant named Ozomu. Simply put, he was a gourmet. The reason he came under Jedah was to be able to eat delicious souls. As a noble, his skills were second class, but his ability to deceive others was first class. He was a genius in using others. He advised Jedah about using the gate of Makai. Jedah, being confident in his ability to absorb souls, agreed to this, ordering Ozomu to break part of the seal to open the gate wider. When Ozomu arrived at the gate, he realized that enormous powers lied within it. He realized that even Jedah would destroy himself if he absorbed all this power at once, and saw this as his chance to take over the throne. He lied to Jedah and told him that he must destroy all the seals because little power was coming out. After destroying the seals, he ran off to the far reaches of Makai. The destruction of Jedah meant his rise in power and the success of his plot. Though Jedah's absorbing powers were greater than Ozomu predicted, he was still destroyed due to the sheer amount of power seeping through. Ozomu gathered the remaining power and stored it in Dohma Castle, becoming the new master of the Dohma family: Emperor Ozomu. After a century long sleep, Jedah was revived in Makai. He felt concern towards the crazed Makai, with nobles fighting each other and spilling blood. Instead of anger, he felt pity towards the traitorous Ozomu. Jedah had already made up his mind: his complete revival and the cleansing of all souls. For this, a new stage was necessary. A new dimension, the Majigen. Jedah arrived at Dohma Castle and extended his hand to Ozomu. Although his powers were not yet completely restored, he had enough to remove Ozomu. Ozomu had become a spineless gourmet, and he was terrified by Jedah's return. Jedah quietly whispered, "Ozomu... I am sorry, but please lend me your powers. Your soul would become the foundation of Majigen and will help the future of Makai." Dohma Castle was taken into a dark space along with Ozomu. This was the beginning of Ozomu's salvation. Jedah believed that he was the one that needed to recreate life by fusing all souls into one life form, the Shintai. To do this, he summoned all those with worthy souls to enter his newly-created realm. Personality Jedah is very cool, collected and intelligent. He has a degree of arrogance, but as a whole, he is focused and patient in achieving his goal of saving Makai from a destiny seen by Belial. It is rare to see Jedah display emotion, except during short fits of insanity, but even these are quickly subdued by his calm demeanor. Jedah is far from being a hothead, as he is shown to be fairly laid-back and easygoing with others who encounter or come in contact with him. Powers and Abilities Being an S-Class Darkstalker, Jedah is one of the strongest beings in the Darkstalkers universe. His liquid body allows him to change into any shape he wants to such as a very seductive woman with blonde hair shown through Demitri Maximoff's "Midnight Bliss" and a raven through Anakaris' "Pharaoh's Curse". He also has the power to absorb souls from others and is presumed to communicate with the dead akin to the grim reaper, which increases his own powers. The blood that gives him form is dangerous in itself and can even harm others. Jedah's usage of his blood is very versatile as he can turn torrents of blood into jagged blades and, more notably, into his trademark attack consisting turning his blood into a rotating buzzsaw. In addition, he can pump his enemies full of blood until they explode from the inside and summon large demonic hands to ensnare and attack his enemies. He can even decapitate himself or mutilate any of his body parts without suffering any ill-effects, whilst being able to regenerate missing limbs instantaneously. He is fond of contorting his wings into weapons, such as forming them into spinning blades, scythes or use them as shields. He doesn't really use punches or kicks, instead relying on his wings and claws. He can use his blood to split his limbs extend his range, extending his claws towards his foes to pierce them. He is able to absorb the souls of others which increases the limits of his own power. He has the power of phase through things, is capable of passing through dimensions and he can sense the energies of other beings on a cosmic scale. Appearances In other video games *''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' *''Cross Edge'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' *''Project X Zone'' Cameos in other video games *In Pocket Fighter, Jedah appears on Demitri's Moving Castle stage in his Midnight Bliss form. *In Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3, Jedah makes a cameo in Hsien-Ko's ending. Trivia *During development, early sketches of Jedah called him Belial Jr. This was of course changed and Jedah was, in a sense, an enemy of Belial who adopted Morrigan. *During Demitri's Midnight Bliss, Jedah is transformed into a woman with long blonde hair. *During Anakaris' Pharaoh's Curse, Jedah transforms into a raven carrying a scythe. *Close inspection of Jedah's sprites reveal that his wings are not actually attached to his body, but instead hover behind. This is apparent especially when he is flying or hovering. *Jedah's voice actor in the Darkstalkers series is Isshin Chiba, who also voices Jin Kazama in Namco's Tekken series. Chiba had previously voiced Victor von Gerdenheim and Le Malta in the Vampire Hunter drama CDs. *In the English version of Cross Edge, Jedah is voiced by Travis Willingham, who is also the current voice of Guile in the Street Fighter series. *Jedah's outfit is based off a Japanese school boy uniform. *All of Jedah's attacks are named in Italian. *Unlike most characters, Jedah's special confrontation in Darkstalkers 3 is against himself. *Jedah's boss battle is against Demitri Maximoff in Darkstalkers 3. During Demitri's dialogue, he mentions how ugly the Fetus of God is. *The Fetus of God is also featured in Project X Zone. *Jedah's appearance is very obviously influenced by Akira Fudo's demon form design from Go Nagai's Devilman. * Jedah woman form appears in Pocket Fighter at Demitri's stage. Sprite Fighting games= *Same sprite was used in Capcom Fighting Evolution |-| Card Fighters= Official artwork Jedah.jpg|''Darkstalkers 3'' Darkstalkers 3 Jedah Opening Sketch.png Darkstalkers 3 New Comers.png|''Vampire Savior'' New Comers VS_Tamashii_no_Mayoigo_05.png|''Vampire Savior Tamashii no Mayoigo'' manga Capcom Fighting Evolution Jedah Group Shot.jpg|''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' group shot Cpacom Fighting Jam Jedah Ending.png|Jedah's Capcom Fighting Evolution Ending; Dante in Behind Capcom Fighting Evolution Jedah.jpg|Jedah artwork from Capcom Fighting Jam Cross Edge Demitri Jedah Morrigan.png|''Cross Edge'' artwork with Demitri, Jedah and Morrigan Cross Edge Jedah.jpg|Jedah in Cross Edge Jedah Project x Zone.png|''Project X Zone'' Onimusha Soul Jedah.png|''Onimusha Soul'' final form Street Fighter x All Capcom Jedah.png|''Street Fighter x All Capcom'' Street Fighter x All Capcom Jedah 02.png|''Street Fighter x All Capcom'' JedahBelialJrConcept.png|Concept Artwork (Belial Jr.) Videos Darkstalkers Resurrection - Jedah Moves List|Moves List Darkstalkers Resurrection - Jedah Character Strategy|Character Commentary Jedah's Darkstalkers 3 Ending|''Darkstalkers 3'' ending Navigation External links *Jedah - StrategyWiki Page *Jedah - Mizuumi Wiki *Jedah - Capcom Database Page References Category:Characters Category:Males